


The Morning and the Days Beyond

by Kalloway



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Tear isn't letting go.
Relationships: Luke fon Fabre/Tear Grants
Kudos: 11
Collections: Poetry Fiction: July Comment Fic Challenge, The Lemonade Cafe





	The Morning and the Days Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> for poetry_fiction, 
> 
> From The Immigrants Song  
_Let us stay here, and wait for the future_  
to arrive  
\- Tishani Doshi

Tear kept his hand in hers for hours, as if, if she let go, he would vanish again. Luke, who was mostly Luke but also a little bit Asch, didn't want to pull away, anyway. Eventually, they'd need to talk more, about everything, but it wasn't yet time. The evening was already headed towards the deepest parts of the night, though the group had not yet been kicked out of the pub they'd piled into, insistent on food and drink and catching up.

There would be the morning and the days beyond, Luke knew.

He smiled.

And Tear smiled back.


End file.
